The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Various types of connectors are used for forming connections between an insulated wire and any manner of electronic or electrical component. These connectors are typically available as sockets, plugs, and shrouded headers in a vast range of sizes, pitches, and plating options. Typically, a connector is electrically coupled to an electrical component that is designed to receive the connector. In other words, two different types of connectors are commonly needed in order to achieve mechanical and electrical coupling (e.g., a socket connector typically needs a plug to achieve full coupling).